Until The Very End
by Dogfur18
Summary: The sequel to The Good and Bad Times, and James and Lily are nearing the end of their seventh year at Hogwarts. New problems face them, and now a whole new life is waiting for them as well.
1. Lots of Quidditch

Wow, I'm creating a sequel to The Good and Bad Times I guess. So if you haven't read that yet you might want to just so you get what's happening, a lot happened in that story even though it's only four chapters but go read it first! Tell me If you like it I hope you do!

Always- Dogfur

Chapter 1

Lots of Quidditch

James sat in his room, it was only a month until the end of the school year. He thought about the year and all that it contained. First was his Head Boyship, as well as Quidditch Captain, which was great because he loved quidditch. Head Boy was more of a surprise, nobody suspected that the Head Marauder would become a Head Boy too, including himself. Although the best part of the year overall was his girlfriend, Lily Evans.

She was amazing.

This was the girl James had been after for six years, and now he finally had her. It all started at the beginning of the year, when he told her he loved her, and then later, when they kissed at the Opening Ball. Of course there were some complications with the whole thing, one being Lily hated James, AND she had a boyfriend at the time. It all worked out though, she loved him too, that's all that mattered.

She was stunning.

Every underclassman had a crush on her, and every upperclassman knew she was too much for them to handle, James knew that as well, but he was James, he could handle anything. Lily was too perfect for him not to be in love with her, and this love kept him persistent to be with her. Even after many rejections and insults he never gave up, he knew she was the one, and all of it payed off. When Lily kissed him in the Great Hall it was the best day of his life, she knew James was the one.

Of course both were too stubborn to see the other felt the same way, until James kissed her the first time, then she could feel something. Something different, something real. It took some time, but she came around, and it was the best decision she's ever made.

Lily sat up in her bed, she had a dream about James, he was saying he didn't love her anymore. It was more like a nightmare to her, she hugged her blankets and let out a breath. It was okay, James was still next door, and nothing was going to change. He still loved her, and he would never stop. Nothing would ever change.

She stood up and went to the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror she sighed, today was going to be a long day.

James stepped out of his room to see Lily already getting her stuff ready, they had classes that day, and James had quidditch practice. Tomorrow was a big day for him, the last game of the season, and he was determined to win. It was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, this game decided who would win the House Cup, and he wasn't going to let his team lose.

James crept up behind Lily and put his arm around her shoulder, "Hey Evans." He said with a sleepy grin.

"James, do you think we'll need to bring extra parchment for charms? Flitwick always gives extra work-" She said quickly.

"Lily, Flitwick only gives YOU extra work because you're always done before everyone else, But sure bring some, I'm sure Sirius will need some, he'll probably forget we even had classes today." She sighed and looked at James.

"You still love me right?" She asked anxiously.

"Are you serious? Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" He asked concerned.

"Just a dream I had, you, well you said you didn't anymore." She furrowed her eyebrows trying to remember exactly what happened.

"Don't believe that, I'm still James aren't I?" He asked with a grin. Lily smiled back and kissed his cheek, his smile grew even wider, and she put her arm around his waist.

"Let's go, I'm starving." She said with relief. They walked out of the common room arm in arm, and smiling. Today was going to be okay.

James and Lily sat down at the Gryffindor table and started piling things on their plates.

"Hey mate, Evans." Sirius said with a grin.

"Padfoot, don't even say what you're thinking, because we both know, and no we didn't." James said automatically.

"What? How dare you assume such thoughts would come from me, for all we know Moony here could've been thinking the same thing!"

"Oh please, don't even try Sirius." Remus joined in.

"Guys, will you please-" Lily tried to continue when Lucy and Alice came in.

"Ah look, my favorite couple, sitting together once again!" Lucy said enthusiastically. She and Alice immediately sat next to Lily.

"So, what's going on with you Lils?" Alice asked sweetly.

"Not much, this Transfiguration essay was killing me though, how could it be so hard?" Lily asked throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Evans I told you I can help with that, my best subject is Transfiguration, you just gotta help me with Charms." James said once he heard Lily say "Transfiguration."

"Oh alright, we'll go to the library after classes okay?" Lily said with a smile and she rolled her eyes. He always wanted Lily to do his Charms work for him.

"Aw look at you two, you're so cute!" Lucy squealed, Lily rolled her eyes once more. Lucy noticed this and sighed, "Alright alright, I'll stop." Lily beckoned her over and leaned into her,

"You should know Potter loves being called cute, it's his most used name, from me anyways." Lily whispered with a smirk, she knew James always thought "cute" was something bad, he preferred, brave, handsome, or mischievous. He only liked it when Lily called him cute or adorable. (Which she tended to do)

"Really? I'll see what I can do with that." Lucy whispered back, she now had a slight smirk too.

After all of their classes James and Lily walked over to the library, she needed to do her Transfiguration work while James only came to help. "Why do you like this place so much?" James asked looking around, making a face.

"Because, it's quiet, now I need to go get the books so I'll be right back." Lily responded putting her hands on her waist, that seemed to be her signature move.

"Okay okay, hey wait! Don't grab that uh, that big black book okay!" He yelled quickly, earning a glare from the librarian.

"What? Why?" Lily asked giving him a suspecting look.

"I may or may not have set a trap in there, so just don't open it..." He whispered. Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head, of course he did. Lily walked over to the books and disappeared behind a shelf, once she had a girl who looked to be a sixth year walked up to James, she was very pretty, but also was also known to be very petty, sometimes. She had long brown hair that fell down in perfect curls, and wore and short little skirt that was very revealing.

"Hey, I'm Natalie." She said while batting her eyes.

"Er, hey…" James said nervously.

"How come you're in here? Doesn't seem like the place for you to be." She said moving her hand closer to James'.

"Oh, I'm just here for my- my girlfriend." He said, he didn't want her to come any closer, she was moving very quickly. She had put her hand on his arm already, and she gasped.

"Your muscles are so big." She said while giggling, it was the worst, most used thing to say when trying to flirt, and she knew it, and she had completely ignored the part about him having a girlfriend, but she also didn't care. Anything to get James to like her, she didn't know how much he loved Lily though, so he immediately rejected her.

"Woah, er, sorry but-" James pushed her hand off of him and took a step back, putting his hands up in the air. Lily stuck her head out from behind the shelf and saw James talking to a girl she recognized, she was staring at her and James when they were leaving the Great Hall that morning. Behind him Lily dropped a stack of books on the table, causing a loud thump. The librarian jumped and said "Shhh" angrily.

"Is there a problem here?" Lily said crossing her arms and giving Natalie a demeaning glare.

"It's okay Evans-"

"Who is this?" Natalie asked sounding innocent.

"His girlfriend, Lily, did you need help?" Lily asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh no, I'm fine, now." Natalie said smirking, she walked away smoothly, moving her hips back and forth as if to call attention to them.

"Don't worry Lily, she's just like every other girl, literally." James said grabbing her hand, trying to assure her it was fine. He heard her mutter something about being his girlfriend as she sat down.

"I don't care about that, it's just, are girls really like that to you?" She asked while grabbing a book.

"Er, yeah, I guess. I mean they always try to flirt."

"I saw her staring at us this morning, thought it was a little weird, I guess she was just after you." Lily said quickly, after realizing she had just said that she covered her mouth. "Oh, er, sorry-"

"Are jealous Evans?" James asked with a smirk.

"Oh please Potter, in your dreams." She said grinning, she grabbed his hand and held onto it the whole time in the library.

James had quidditch practice that night and Lily decided to walk with him there and go back up to finish Potions after a little while. He had his broom in one and and Lily's hand in his other. She looked so beautiful to him, the wind was strong and made her bright red hair blow out of her face, and her nose was red from the cold, it was close to summer but tonight was exceptionally cold. She gripped his hand tighter and looked up at James who looked concentrated, probably on quidditch. He looked down to her and smiled, she was perfect, how was he so lucky? He let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulder, he could tell she was freezing. Lily moved closer to him and buried herself in his robes, he was so warm and comforting.

She sat in the stands for a while before leaving to the castle, sending a wave to James she left and finished her work.

The next morning was the quidditch match, and James was ready. He walked out to the common room in his quidditch robes, looking adorable to Lily. She loved the way he looked in his robes, they fit him perfectly. She was sitting on the couch reading and waiting for him to come out, of course he needed to make sure his hair looked perfectly messy. She smiled as he walked over and sat next to her, putting his arm around her again. She immediately grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss, they sat there for a few seconds. Lily had moved both her hands to his face and pressed into him even more, tilting her face she backed away slowly. "Good luck Potter." She whispered with a smile.

"That was one hell of a good luck." He said running his hand through his hair with a dazed grin. Lily laughed and kissed him again, only for a second or two before he stood up and they left to the quidditch pitch. James always said eating would make him throw up before a quidditch match, but Lily still always brought him a piece of toast or something, and he always took it gratefully.

Lily sat in the stands cheering on her boyfriend and James always made sure to look for her in the crowd. There were a few fouls from Slytherin during the game but overall, it went well, Gryffindor had won, making them in the lead for the House Cup. James landed on the ground and was met by Lily running into his arms and cheering. He hugged her and smiled throwing his hands up in the air, and he picked her up kissing her deeply. She put her arms around his neck and pressed into him, moving her hands into his hair, she loved doing this, his hair was long and thick, which made her want to mess it up even more. "Here." James said putting his favorite scarf around her neck. He could tell she was getting cold and he wanted her to have his "lucky scarf" he always kept it with him during a match, and claimed it helped him win.

"Your scarf? No I can't borrow this, it's yours." She said touching its sleeve.

"I don't want you to borrow it, I want you to keep it." He said smiling.

"What? No it's your lucky charm-"

"It's not, you are." He said shoving it back into her hands, "I know that sounded cheesy, but it's true."

"James, I.." Lily looked down and shook her head with a huge grin, he was so adorable. She reached up to him and kissed him on the cheek, but didn't let go of his hand.

"What do you say Evans, Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" He said grinning.

"Of course." She hugged him and held onto the scarf, it was her new favorite possession.

Wow this chapter is so cringeworthy, I had to, I had to it was too cute to pass up. The next chapter will be better hopefully but anyways this is the first chapter, I hope you liked it!

Always- Dogfur


	2. Hogsmeade

Chapter two, let's see what I will do for this chapter, I'm still thinking about a lot of ideas, so I hope you like it!

Always- Dogfur

Chapter 2

Hogsmeade

Hogsmeade was always so much fun for James and Lily, this was going to be another one of those Hogsmeade days. Although this time it went a little differently.

"Potter let's go! I want to get to Honeydukes before everyone else!" Lily yelled out to James who was taking a very long time in the bathroom.

"Alright alright! I'm coming down!" He yelled back running down the steps two at a time.

"You're hair looks fine, I like it, and that is all that matters." Lily said running her hand through his hair and smiling.

"I know." He said kissing her lips softly but quickly. "Now let's get out there, I wanna see the new stuff they've got a Zonko's." He continued, he held out his arm and Lily linked hers with his. They walked out to the Entrance hall where they saw Sirius and his date.

"Lucy?" Lily asked disbelievingly.

"Hey Lils!" She said beaming.

"Is, is Sirius your date?" Lily asked looked past her towards him.

"Yeah, he asked me yesterday, after the quidditch match." She said her smile growing wider.

"That's great, I didn't know you and Sirius-"

"Hey Evans." Sirius said cutting her off. He put his arm around Lucy and smiled.

"Well, Er, James and I were just going out to Hogsmeade so-"

"Evans, come on, I want to get some butterbeer." James said to her, with one last wave they left to Hogsmeade, occasionally seeing Lucy and Sirius together. After the Three Broomsticks, Zonko's, and Honeydukes, they walked outside and saw that it had started to rain. Lily ran out and soaked herself, spinning around in the rain she beckoned James over and he came as well laughing along with her. There hadn't been rain in a long time, and this surprised them but they didn't care, James grabbed Lily's hand and twirled her causing both of them to fall. They were still laughing of course and didn't seem to care about anything in the moment, it was just the two of them.

Lily looked beautiful with her hair drenched and her smile so big, her laugh was like music to James, everytime he heard it he couldn't help laughing either. James pushed his hair out of his face and he looked so cute to Lily, his laughter rang out through the street and his hair flopped on his head, completely soaked.

All of a sudden they heard someone scream, and everything went back to normal, they looked around and saw a line of cloaked figures walking across the street. They looked like a dream, or more like a nightmare, their cloaks swept the ground soundlessly, and their hoods covered their face, making it look like they didn't even have any. James knew what these were, so did Lily, she read about them in the Daily Prophet, they were Death Eaters, Voldemort's following, and whenever seen they were never too nice. She took out her wand and so did James, they looked at each other before walking towards them.

Lily saw someone on the ground, dead or unconscious, she didn't know. They were coming closer, and then one spoke, "Surrender, or die." He said, he did not sound to be letting people live anyways.

James saw a flash of light, someone had cast a spell at one, and then everyone went crazy. The Death Eaters shot back, and soon everyone joined in, including James and Lily. She had no idea what was going on, it was unnatural, it felt so unreal. But it was happening, she cast a spell at one and they sent one back, she ducked and sent another, which took him out. James shot at two others, he had no idea where Sirius or anyone was except for Lily, who was still next to him.

Lily ran over to help James who was taking on two, and she saw a Death Eater aiming at him. She jumped in front of James ready to take him out but the Death Eater was too fast, he sent the curse at Lily and she screamed in pain. It engulfed her, and her vision went blurry, she fell to the ground. Her hands shook and her whole body twitched, she was still screaming in agonizing pain. This was the first time she jumped in front of an Unforgivable Curse for a Potter, and it wasn't her last.

James sent a curse towards the Death Eater and fell down by Lily, "Shit! No! Lily! Lily are you okay? Please tell me you're okay!" James yelled through the rain, it was now falling fast and heavy. He shouldn't have let her do that, she shouldn't have done that. James was supposed to get that curse, not her, not Lily. "I- I'm fine.." Lily muttered opening her eyes. She looked past James and saw another Death Eater coming up behind him, she picked up her wand slowly and muttered, "Stupefy." Which hit the Death Eater leaving him unconscious. James looked behind him and swore.

"Bloody hell! How do you manage to take out a Death Eater after being hit with the Cruciatus curse?!" He asked in disbelief, "Come on, we have to get out of here." He said picking Lily up.

"I'm fine James, we need to stay. These are Death Eater for heaven's sake!" She said pushing herself out of his grip.

"No you need to get to the hospital wing!" He yelled back reaching for her.

"James I can't leave right now, I don't care if I had the Cruciatus on me, I need to stay, these people believe that people like me are bad, leaving will just show them that I'm not capable of fighting against them! I need to stay, please, you don't need to, it's okay go get help, just please-"

"No, no I'm staying with you, and don't ever do that again, I won't let you get hurt." He said grabbing her hand and giving her a reassuring look. Lily looked over to her side and saw two Death Eaters walking up to the school, they were almost there but nobody seemed to notice them. She ran up behind them and sent a curse to one, causing the other to turn around. Just as he raised his wand he fell to the ground, and standing above him was Sirius. "You alright there Evans?" He asked.

"Sirius? Thank Dumbledore, Where's Lucy?" She asked gratefully.

"Don't worry she's fine, she's still back there, but I saw you and figured James wouldn't like it if I let his girlfriend die so…"

"Thank you." She said grinning, "Wait, where is he?"

"Who?" Sirius asked.

"James, I don't see him anywhere, I only left him a few seconds ago.." she said searching the crowd, it was now thinning out, there was less Death Eaters and many more professors that had joined in.

"I'll go look for him." Sirius said running off.

"Sirius wait-" She sighed, no one ever listened did they? Lily looked around herself and was considerably far from the fight, she had run out to stop those Death Eaters very fast, she didn't even realize how close she was to the school now. They could've been there, they almost made it, if she hadn't spotted them, and Sirius hadn't spotted her, there would've have been Death Eaters at Hogwarts. Shivers went down her spine at the thought, it made her feel very uneasy.

All the teachers were sending the students to the castle, she knew she could no longer stay, but she wouldn't leave James or anyone. After helping students find their way she found Alice and Frank walking back to the castle as well. "Alice! Frank! What happened?" She asked looking them up and down in concern. Alice's knees were torn and Frank had a gash on his cheek, but other than that they were fine.

"Oh don't worry Lily, I just slipped and fell, the rain made it pretty slippery." Alice said grabbing her hand.

"And I just got hit by an elbow I think, I don't know but I'm fine." He said giving Lily a reassuring look.

"Alright, well you should get to the castle then, Madam Pomfrey could probably fix that." Lily said warily. She was becoming more and more, worried neither James nor Sirius were back yet and they were running out of time. Professor McGonagall came up to her after a few short minutes, "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you and the Head Boy, and may I advise you Ms. Evans that staying out here is not safe, so you best get inside." She said quickly.

"I can't find James, have you see him?" Lily asked looking around impatiently. McGonagall gave her a sympathetic look and sighed.

"I have not seen Mr. Potter, and I know you want to find him but you really should get inside." Lily's face went pale, what if they hurt him? What if they got him? Every bad thought ran through her mind but she was interrupted.

"Lily! Lily where are you?!" James yelled running up towards the castle with Sirius at his side.

"James! Oh my god I thought you were hurt, what happened?" Lily asked hugging him and not wanting to let go. He held onto her as well and kissed her very passionately, putting his hands on her face. He thought she was hurt or worse, and he just didn't want to let her out of his reach. Sirius gagged at the sight and coughed to get their attention.

"Er, excuse me but can you find a broom closet for that?" He asked with a smirk. James looked at him and swatted him on the arm before turning back to Lily.

"Oh, uh Professor Dumbledore wanted to see us.." she said looking back towards McGonagall who was still standing there.

"Oh! Er, right, let's go." James said embarrassed that McGonagall had just seen him kiss Lily like that. They walked back up to the castle hand in hand and while going to Professor Dumbledore's office they caught him on the stairs.

"Professor! We were just going up to your office!" Lily exclaimed.

"Oh yes, go ahead, I will be back in a few minutes, Treacle Tarts." Dumbledore said in a rush, he quickly walked away leaving James and Lily in bewilderment.

"... Treacle Tarts?" She asked confused.

"That must be the password to his office, it's always some sort of Honeydukes candy." James replied thoughtfully. They walked back to his office, James was quicker though, he knew the way better for he had been to Dumbledore's office many more times, Lily on the other hand had only been there a few times, and it was never because she was in trouble. Once they reached the griffin that led to his office James said the password and both stepped onto the revealed stairs.

Neither knew what to do so both stood at the desk waiting for the professor to return. Finally James spoke, "Why can't we ever have a normal date?" He asked glumly but still slightly amused.

"We've had normal dates, I mean nothing like this but…" Lily replied trying to think back to all their dates.

"I don't think so, our first one, it was a mess, Sirius and Peter were spying on us! And Remus was standing there scolding them for intruding, but he was still watching too. It was pretty hilarious actually." He said chuckling.

"I suppose so." Lily said smiling remembering everything James had tried to do, he wanted everything to be perfect. They were out by the lake, but Sirius and Peter managed to hide behind a tree, until Remus told them off, right in front of Lily and James. James had set up what seemed to be a picnic, and he tried to conjure up a lily flower for her but he was never any good at flowers, it was always Lily's thing. It was really very sweet though, at the end he kissed her and apologized about his friends, Lily didn't mind at all, she still had fun. "It was crazy wasn't it?" She continued.

"Our second date, oh merlin, that was bad too." James said looking at her, Lily laughed and grabbed his hand.

"What do you mean? It was perfect! You finally learned how to conjure a Lily!" She said smiling. James leaned into her and kissed her softly, she smiled on his lips and reciprocated, she then looked to her side and saw Professor Dumbledore standing there pretending to be looking up at the sky through his window. Lily jumped back and flushed red, another professor had seen them kiss now. James saw Dumbledore as well and ran his hand through his hair with an embarrassed smile.

"Professor!" Lily said embarrassed. Professor Dumbledore walked over to them and James saw a flash of amusement in the mans eyes.

"Sit." He said with a small smile and pulling up two chairs.

"We're sorry-" Lily tried to say, but the professor waved her off.

"Don't worry, I did not see a thing." He said raising his eyebrows towards her and smiling.

"Right." She said blushing even more.

"So uh, what did you want to talk to us for?" James asked trying to make things less awkward.

"You two showed great bravery tonight, and I would like to thank you." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Thank us? We didn't do anything, we just fought against the Death Eaters." Lily asked confused.

"You both decided to stay, even after suffering great pains, and it showed me you are capable of many things, so I would like to thank you, for your bravery." He replied, Lily saw what looked to be mischief in his eyes, the same look James got when planning a new prank, and it was intriguing. She wondered how he knew about the curse, and that they decided to stay and fight, how could he know this when he wasn't there? She pushed the idea away realizing this was Dumbledore, he knew everything, it wouldn't be a surprise if he found out.

"Do we get a reward?" James asked bringing Lily back to reality, she kicked his leg and sent him a disapproving look. "Ow! Er, I mean, thank you professor." He said fixing his statement. Dumbledore ignored this and answered his question rather open endedly.

"In time. In time you will be able to do many things, and I hope you choose to fight furthermore, with the same bravery I've seen tonight.." He said looking towards his phoenix, Fawkes, "Now you may leave to your dormitories, I think you would like to get some sleep.

"Oh, alright, er thank you professor." Lily said standing up. He bowed to both of them and stood as well.

"See ya professor." James said walking towards the door. Lily was next to him and she thought about everything Dumbledore had just said to them. 'In time'? What does that mean? And 'I hope you choose to fight furthermore with the same bravery'? That was very specific yet still so confusing. What did this mean? And why look to his phoenix? It was all so confusing, and James thought the same thing.

Wow, chapter two took forever, and I still need ideas. Tell me if you like it, I don't know how long the next chapter will take!

Always- Dogfur


	3. Brooms and More Brooms

Ahhhhhh where have I been?! Just really busy I suppose, but I thought I'd start writing again, for fun, hopefully I don't get so caught up again, because that was a long time I've been gone. I know this chapter is really short but I haven't written in a while and I need to start remembering where this story is going, so hopefully you like it, sorry for such a short chapter!

Always- Dogfur

Chapter 3

Brooms and More brooms

Lily and James walked into their common room silently and in deep thought. It was a very weird interaction they just had with Dumbledore, he was always so mysterious but this was mad. What did it all mean? James walked over and sat on the couch and stared at the fire, Lily turned around noticing he wasn't going up to his room so she walked over to him in concern. "What's wrong?" She asked while sitting next to him.

"Why did you do that? Why for me?" He asked looking at her furrowing his eyebrows.

"Do what?" She asked shakily.

"That curse, it was meant for me, and you took it, why?" She looked at him and sighed.

"Because I couldn't let you take it, I love you too much." She replied putting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, but that was for me, you suffered because of me, I hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me! It was the Death Eater, please don't blame yourself James-" James cut her off grabbing her face and pulling her into him kissing her passionately. She melted into him immediately, a lot of stress and anxiety was melting away now and she sighed. "You always cut me off." She said grinning.

"This time it was for a good reason." He replied pushing her hair behind her ear. She smiled and looked down.

"I suppose so." She said kissing him again.

It was now getting very close to the end of the school year, and all the seventh years were preparing to say goodbye to Hogwarts, for the last time.

"I can't believe we're leaving so soon." Lucy whined, she and Sirius had gotten together even after the whole Death Eater fiasco. He was sitting next to her now and had his arm around her.

"What I want to know is why these Death Eaters attacked Hogsmeade like that." James said thoughtfully.

"They're Death Eaters, they just want to you know, _kill_ people." Peter said saying the last part quietly.

"That can't be it, why would Voldemort send them to Hogsmeade?" Lily said, everyone except for James and Sirius went pale at the saying of his name. "Oh come on it's just a name, fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Lily continued rolling her eyes. At that moment Frank Longbottom joined them and sat next to Alice.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" He asked curiously.

"We're just talking about Hogsmeade." Sirius answered.

"Oh, that was weird wasn't it?" Frank replied.

"Do we have to talk about this Death Eater Stuff? It's kinda depressing." Whined Lucy.

"How else are we going to figure it out?" Lily answered "And could you stop whining, it's not helping me think."

"Well sorry, I just don't want to talk about Death Eaters right now." She said glaring at Lily, "I want to enjoy my last couple months at this mad house." Lucy stood up and put her hair up in a bun.

"Mad house?" Asked Frank.

"Yes, mad house, seems like everything that can happen does happen here. I mean attacks, the most unlikely relationships," she pointed to James and Lily who grinned at each other and looked down to Sirius, "I mean not that I'm complaining…" Sirius grinned up at her and stood up as well.

"Well I think I'm gonna head up to the quidditch pitch, anyone care to join?" He said wrapping his arm around Lucy's shoulder. Meanwhile James looked at Lily with a pleading face, he hadn't been to the pitch in quite some time since the last practices he wanted to have had been canceled due to the attack. "Alright, I'll go." Lily agreed standing up, James jumped up as well and showed her a toothy smile.

"I actually have to go to the library and catch up on work, I'll see you guys later though." Alice said, she looked at Frank who stood up with her and followed Alice giving everyone an apologetic look.

"Well I think I know where they're going." Sirius smirked and looked at Remus and Peter who were still sitting, "Well are you blokes coming or what?" Remus rolled his eyes and grinned standing up with Peter who ran up to Sirius and smiled.

The group walked out to the pitch chatting mindlessly about little things, when they arrived James and Sirius grabbed brooms from the broom closet and flew up into the air. The rest of the group walked out into the middle of the field and looked up to the two boys zooming in the air. They started throwing around a ball and let their laughter echo throughout the stands, Lily smiled and looked at Lucy who was watching Sirius closely. "Daydreaming?" Lily asked smirking.

"Huh- Oh, no it's nothing .." Lucy laughed nervously and Lily giggled, "Yes, I'm sure it was nothing…" Lily smirked again at Lucy who turned bright red.

"Hey Lily, do you know how to write this essay, I can't get it started and it's due tomorrow." Remus asked from a few feet away. Lily walked over to him leaving Lucy alone to stare up at the boys, quidditch was always a fun sport she thought, maybe it could do her some good to try it? She had never been the type of girl to play sports, but she also likes to play roughly, rougher than most girls anyways.

But she couldn't join the team now, it was almost the end of the school year and the last game of the season had already been played, they won and beat Slytherin. She could take it up as a hobby, afterall she wasn't going to be coming back to school next year, she'd be out in the world, working, letting her life drain away with piles of paperwork most likely... "Hey Sirius! Can I join you guys?" She yelled up to the boys, Sirius flew down to her and grinned, "Sure, if you can keep up." He smirked and flew back up to James. "Oh it's on." She whispered to herself. She ran over to the broom closet and was back out in a matter of seconds, zooming out to the field. The wind in her hair and her robes flapping in the wind felt amazing, she shrieked with laughter and felt a huge grin grow on her face, who knew flying could be so… breathtaking? Plus she was a natural, she flew through the air with quick movements, maneuvering the broom with surprising ease.

"Wow Lucy you're a natural! How come I've never seen you out here?" James asked watching her fly past him. She stopped right next to him and smiled out of breath but happy, "I don't know! This is amazing!"

"Wow babe, you could be out here with us, I mean the season's over now but you're good!" Sirius remarked looking her up and down. She smiled, maybe this is something she can do…

"Now let's see what you can do with the ball though, that's the main part in quidditch." James cut in, pulling her out from her thoughts. He looked down to Lily who was smiling at Lucy and smiled, he wondered if she'd ever been on a broom too. "Hold that thought, I have to do something." He said zooming back down to the ground and landing next to Lily.

"Hey James, I see Lucy joined you, how is she?" She asked standing up.

"She's doin' great, but that's not what I came down for." Lily had a confused look on her face before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up onto the broom, "James!" she shrieked, but he chose to ignore this and started floating up more into the air. She gripped onto his shirt and looked down hugging him even tighter. "James what are you doing?!"

"Have you ever been on a broom Evans?" He asked smirking, she gripped im even tighter as they went higher into the air, "No! I haven't in fact, and I don't know how I feel about it!" she yelled shakily.

"Well hold on- Not that you aren't squeezing me tight enough already, but I want to let you feel the rush I do, you'll love it." He gripped the broom tighter, "Trust me!"

"The thing is I don't trust y-" Lily didn't get to finish her sentence because James already zoomed off around the pitch, she screamed holding the hems of his shirt and buried her head into his chest. He smiled and looked down at her with her eyes clenched closed, "Don't worry Lily, I'm not going that fast!" She opened her eyes and looked around sighing, this actually wasn't as bad as she thought but still frightening, the speed wasn't the problem, it was the height. But she realized as they floated above the world, she wasn't very scared, maybe because James was there for her to hold on to, or just the fact that he was with her, staring out at the grounds. The thing is he wasn't staring at the grounds, at least not at first, he was staring at Lily and he just smiled, "I knew you'd love it." He whispered.

Ooooo something cuteee, well I guess, not that I think it's adorable or anything, heh, anyways another chapter! Idk this chapter wasn't really about the plot, I just needed to write something to get back into the swing of things but I'm just building relationships, some ideas for future stuff, you know all that, so I hope it was okay at least! Byeeee!

Always- Dogfur


End file.
